To receive rotationally-symmetrical bodies, such as, for example, shafts, the use of measurement prisms is known using which the position of the rotationally-symmetrical body which is supported thereon is fixed. Such a measurement prism has two surfaces which are aligned with respect to each other at a certain angle and which are attached to each other in a V-shape, whereby a rotationally-symmetrical body, such as, for example, a shaft, abuts on each of the two surfaces tangentially. Such measurement prisms indeed enable the position of a rotationally-symmetrical body to be fixed with regard to the measurement prism, though an exact positioning of the rotationally-symmetrical body with respect to a measuring device is not possible in this way. In particular, a measuring point on the rotationally-symmetrical body varies depending on the diameter of the rotationally-symmetrical body.
During a hardness measurement of surfaces on rotationally-symmetrical bodies, such as, for example, lacquer layers, galvanic layers, hard material layers, polymers or uncoated sheet material surfaces or similar, hardness measuring devices are used such as, for example, a “FISCHERSCOPE HM2000 S”. Such a hardness measuring device comprises a stand having a measuring housing in which an indenter is arranged as a part of a measuring device. This indenter is arranged within a contact surface of a pin. A planar material is applied to the contact surface and is pressed onto the contact surface by means of a pressing piece of the stand in order to carry out the measurement. The indenter is thus loaded with a predetermined force and penetrates the body. In the case of rotationally-symmetrical bodies, this can be supported on the contact surface, yet cannot be aligned exactly with respect to the indenter with a high level of repeat accuracy, such that the indenter penetrates at the highest or lowest point of the shell surface, perpendicularly to the axis of the rotational body, due to which a measurement has errors.